


Ultimatum

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One or the other--no surviving as either and cannot be both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 030907 Prompt #2 _Choose a quote and be inspired_ \-- From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate. -Socrates

They were--had to be--one or the other. All or nothing. Do or die.

Deny it forever, never turn it away. Hold this to him for always, run and never look behind.

At thirteen, decided. Now fourteen, declared.

Nothing subtle, because this simply _had_ to be. If not, nothing could.

For once no shadows. No gray areas, no bleed on the edges.

He kissed Bruce and gave everything. Demanding and heat-heavy, wet lips and tongue, rise of hips and seeking hands.

They both understood. Either, or.

Love--between them, shared. Hate--distance between, empty.

Bruce held him, kissed back.


End file.
